1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems for stepping motors, and more particularly relates to a closed-loop control system embodying an encoded disk driven by said motor, and having associated sensing and control means for generating signals used in providing motor drive signals, and in controlling the speed of said motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stepping motors are used in many applications for a wide variety of purposes. In data processing systems, one use for stepping motors is to provide motive power for serial printing units. The stepping motor should be capable of operating at as high a rate as possible, and of tabulating or slewing at a higher rate between characters being printed. In obtaining the highest possible printing and slewing speeds, it is also important that a high degree of stability and reliability of design, as well as resistance to stalling, be maintained. These attributes are provided by the novel design of the present invention.